


Bonus Song from Raiders of the Lost Ark!

by Emiliya_the_Cossack



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Christmas Song, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, because why not, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya_the_Cossack/pseuds/Emiliya_the_Cossack
Summary: Inspired by a memory of a song we made up as kids. Memory provoked by Azarial's song fic Kids Song. Please read their work first.The bonus song to Raiders of the Lost Ark you didn't know you needed!





	Bonus Song from Raiders of the Lost Ark!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azarial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kid song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070305) by [Azarial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarial/pseuds/Azarial). 

> After reading Azarial's Kids Song fic, it stirred a long lost memory of a song my sister and I wrote in parody for Indiana Jones. Enjoy and thanks Azarial for the memory!

*Que Christmas bells*

*A scary reindeer toy in a rocking chair begins to rock as mechanical music plays from within it*

Nazi who got run over by a airplane, playing with the Jones boy yesterday! You may say there's no such thing as Indy, but as for me and Dietrich, we believe. 

Everyone!

Nazi who got run over by an airplane, fighting with that Jones guy yesterday! You may say there's no such thing as Indy, but as for me and Belloq, we believe!

*reindeer stops rocking*

(Tell me someone else's grandparents had that rocking reindeer when they were kids)

**Author's Note:**

> And yes call us weird and messed up but we cried we were laughing so hard when we made this up as kids xD


End file.
